


big misapprehension

by TrafalgarCorazon



Series: big misapprehension [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarCorazon/pseuds/TrafalgarCorazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong></strong><br/><em>'thoughts'</em><br/> </p><p>  <strong><span class="u">Notepad writings</span> </strong></p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	big misapprehension

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> _'thoughts'_  
>   
> 
> **Notepad writings **
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a ordinary morning at the Donquixote family. Baby 5 and Buffalo were doing something stupid to Corazon, who then chased after the two children and tried to slap them. Of course he tripped and landed on his back, which made the two cheeky brats burst out in a loud laugh and made Law grumble something like 'clumsy blockhead' or 'silly clown'. Jora fed Dellinger and yelled at the kids to play outside. Myself sat next to Law at the breakfast table and nibbled on a piece of toast.  
Only one thing was different from the other days. The young master was nowhere to be seen. He never skipped a meal with the family or overslept or something like that. The tall, blonde man was always the first one at the table and the last who leaves after a meal.   
Since I had a crush on the young master, this situation worried me so I looked around and tried to spot him somewhere.  
 _''Something wrong ______?''_ asked the little boy who was sitting by my side, nibbling on some Onigiri.  
 _''I wonder where the young master could be... have you seen him this morning?''_ the worry was clearly heard in my voice.  
  
Law knows about my feelings, he's very smart and sometimes I forgot about the fact that he's just a little kid.  
  
 _''No. I haven't seen him anywhere. Maybe he's sick or something.''_ was heard from the boy next to me and panic came to my mind.  
 _''Do you think so? We have to check on him!''_ I jumped to my feet, dashed in the direction of the young masters room and pulled Law with me.  
 _''Why me too ______?! I don't want to look after Doflamingo!''_ complained Law as we entered the hallway.  
 _''You're a doctor! And I can't go alone inside the young masters room... What if he's naked or something?! You have to go first!''_ a light blush crept up to my cheeks.  
 _''Are you crazy or something?''_ Law raised an eyebrow.   
  
I stopped right in front of the young masters room and froze in the motion of knocking with a bright red face.  
 ** _'Oh my god... what if he really is naked?! I can't go inside this room! I have to go back!'_**  
Law shook his head and knocked at the door which brought me back to reality.  
 _''What is it?! Who's bugging me this early?! Go away!''_ was yelled from behind the door and I jumped in shock.  
 _''M-Maybe we come back later...''_ I whispered in Laws direction and turned around in order to go back.  
 _''______ was worried about you so she came to check on you.''_ Law answered and asked if I could come in.  
 _''Law!''_ my face was redder than a tomato _''You little traitor!''  
''Deal with it and go inside.''_ he turned on the heel with hands in his pockets. _''I'm sure he's not naked or something.''_ Law giggled and ran back to the others. I watched him leave and crossed my arms.  
 ** _'Get a load of that! Youth these days...'_** I was pulled out of my thought as the door opened.  
The young master stood right next to me with nothing but his sunglasses and some boxers on. I turned to face him but for a moment I forgot about his height and so my eyes made contact with his nether regions.  
Something inside me exploded and I could have sworn that smoke was coming out of my ears. I noticed that my nose was bleeding a little bit and I quickly held my hand in front of it.  
 _''Y-Young master could you please p-put some clothes on before you open the door to your room?''_ my eyes were wide open but I finally made it to look up to his face, which wasn't my best idea... He wasn't amused and looked at me as if I were a bug that he wanted to be dead.  
 _''Didn't I said 'Go Away!' ?''_  
 _ **'If looks could kill, I'm really sure that my heart would stop beating now...'**_  
I turned myself away from him to walk away.  
 _''I'm sorry that I bothered you young master... I-I'm leaving now..''_  
Without a single word from him I went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Corazon noticed my sad face, sat down to my right and tossed a worried look at me.  
  
I faked a smile and tried to hold back my tears.  
 _''I'm fine Cora. Don't worry about me.''_ I lied. I was a good liar but Corazon could read me like a open book.  
 **Don't lie to me ______! ):  
** _''Really. It's nothing..''_ I turned my face away from him.  
 **Did my brother hurt you?**  his hand rested on my shoulder.  
 _ **'does he know about my feelings?'**_ a little tear rolled down my face and I nodded slightly.  
A quiet sigh escaped his mouth and he shook his head.   
''Cora... How did you know about that? About my feelings...''   
Corazon chuckled and then he scrawled something on his notepad.  
 **I'm mute and clumsy, not blind and stupid ^^** he smirked at me and patted my back.  
 _''P-Please... don't tell him about it.. I-I'm sure he'll laugh at me..''_ I hung my head in shame of the imagination and looked to the side.   
_**'Sure.. I'm a member of the family and my fighting-skills aren't so bad but..'**_  
 _''Who am I... to hope that he could return my feelings...''_ my voice was muffled but Corazon heard every word I had said.  
 **______...Don't beat yourself up. You're one of the greatest persons I knew. If I were my brother I would be very happy if I could call a woman like you my own.** a slight smile came to my lips as I saw how his face grew redder and redder the more he realized what he had 'said'. I had to giggle a bit 'cause of the face he made. I kissed him lightly on the cheek before I stood up and started to walke out of the room.  
 _''Thanks Cora~''_ I smiled, turned around and left the living room.  
  
One week later in the afternoon I decided to relax in the sun and watch over the Kids who were playing inside the pool.  
It was really hot today. So hot that I couldn't concentrate on my new book that I had bought a few days ago and so, all I could do was lying in a hammock and toast myself in the burning heat from that broiling planet.  
 _ **'The young master hasn't come out of his room the entire week until now... I wonder if he's all right...'**_   
_''Oi~ _______-san! Come and play with us!''  
''Not now Baby 5. It's too hot....''_ I mumbled back at the girl who was running around with little Dellinger near the pool.   
_''And stop running around the pool. Dellinger could fall or something.''  
''What's wrong with her? Normally _______-san would play with us no matter how hot or cold it is...''_ she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
 _''Leave her alone. She's wallowing in self-pity 'cause of her Lovesickness about Doflamingo.''_  
My face grew redder in a flash and I jumped out of my hammock.  
 _''LAW!''_ I dashed in his direction, lifted him up and threw a evil look at the raven-haired boy.  
 _''What? Just the truth.''_ he said with a uninflected voice.  
 _''Don't you dare to say something like that when the young master is around!''  
''Haven't I done it right now?'' _Law smirked and pointed at a spot behind me.  
I could have sworn my heart stopped beading. I turned around slowly and what I saw was....  
Nothing.  
 _''YOU SNEAKY LITTLE MONSTER! YOU.... YOU CHEEKY RASCAL!!!''_  
Law giggled like he was mad.  
 _''Don't play with other peoples feelings like that! I thought I had a heart attack! If you tell the young master only one word about.... you know what.... I SWEAR I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!!!''_ All he did was smirking.  
 _''If he tells me one word about what?''  
''Holy Flamingo!''_ I jumped in surprise _**'Wait... what?'** ''Y-Young master... I... He... I mean..'' _  
The young master raised an eyebrow at me.  
 _ **'C'mon _______! Have the balls and tell him how you feel!'**_  
 _''I lo...''_ the feeling of sickness crawled up my throat _''I have to go.''_ and with that, I dropped Law in the pool and dashed as fast as I could inside the mansion **_'Why in hell can't I tell the young master about my feelings for him?! It's hopeless.. He will never return my feelings!'_**  with tears in my eyes I ran down the hallway where I bumped into Corazon.  
 _''Yikes!''_  
Corazon landed on his back and myself on his torso. I rubbed my nose and sit up.  
 _''AH! I'm sorry, Cora!''_ The mute giant pulled his notepad out and started to write something.  
 **If you wanted to lay me... then you could have tell me that_________^^'** He rubbed the back of his head and smiled like a dork with a light blush on his cheeks.   
_''Idiot~''_ I pinched his nose and chuckled.  
After I had helped him back to his feet, I apologized a second time and ran to my room.  
  
 _{Corazon's POV}  
_  
I saw how _______ ran to her room after she'd bumped into me.  
 ** _'She cried.... Has Doffy hurt _______ again?'_**  
_______ has fallen in love with my elder brother. For whatever reasons she loved this psychopathic, sadistic jerk...   
Love was a thing that I thought my brother would never feel for anyone else beside himself.  
I liked her. Her heart was big and I was always happy when she was around. I doesn't knew why but it made me also a bit happy that she loved my Idiot of a brother. Maybe she could stop his madness.  
 ** _'Perhaps...._** ** _I_** ** _should talk to him.'_**  
  
 _{My POV}_  
  
The curtains in my room were drawn so it was dark and no one could see me from outside the window.  
I was lying in my bed with my face hid in a pillow and a large blanket all over my body.  
 ** _'only half an hour left before dinner is ready... What If Law or Baby 5 told my feelings to the young master... Maybe I should play sick... for the rest of my life!'_** I kicked the mattress a few times and squeaked like a pubescent girl in frustration.

Law knocked at my door and asked if he could come in. I wasn't angry at him anymore so I told him it would be okay if he entered my room. The little boy looked to the ground, came slowly closer, crawled into my bed and sat down next to me.  
 _''Corazon said that you cried... I.. didn't mean to.. hurt you ______-san...''_ he did not show me his face but I knew that the raven-haired boy beside me meant what he said. I laid an arm around him and stroked his arm.  
 _''Thanks Law but I didn't cried because of you.''_ a slight smile came to my lips.  
 _''Then why?''_ He looked in my eyes.  
 _''Hm... how could I explain that... Let us assume that you were in Love with Baby 5 but she wouldn't reciprocate your feelings. How would you feel?''_  
 _''Why In hell should I fall in Love with Baby 5? Girls are disgusting!''_  
 _''I'll tell you when you're older.''_ I laughed and patted his head.  
 ** _'It always seems like he is an adult but sometimes he act like the little boy he truly is~'_**  
At first, Law yelled that I should stop treating him like a little kid but than his eyes turned serious.  
 _''So... Doflamingo is the reason of your crying... Did he rejected you?''  
''No... He didn't but I'm scared that he do so when I reveal my feelings to him.''_ only the thought of it let the tears came back to my eyes but I hold them back 'cause I don't wanted to cry in front of Law.  
 _''But _______-san... you will never know if you don't tell him.. even if I don't understand how you are able to love someone like Doflamingo..''_ he grumbled at the end and blushed a bit.  
 _''Naw~ are we a little bit jealous~? How cute~!''_ I hugged him tight to my chest and snuggled my cheek in his raven-locks.  
 _''Oi, _____-san! Stop that! I-I'm not jealous!!''_ his face grew redder and he tried to escape my hold. I giggled and let go of him.  
  
After a while of talking with him, Law looked away and said something in a quiet and muffled voice.  
 _''What was that? I didn't hear you.''  
''I said... Maybe I can help you to... make Doflamingo jealous...''_ He mumbled and blushed. I couldn't help it and started to laugh.  
 _''That's so cute~ but Law... I'm twice your age you know that? The young master would never be jealous on a Kid like you~''  
''I'M NOT A KID!''_ he yelled.  
 _''Hai, hai~'' I giggled ''But the only effect would be, that the young master would start to think that I'm a pedophile or something... Also, you had said that girls are disgusting. I am a girl, Law.''  
''But... you are different from other girls... you're not disgusting _______-san...'' _Law blushed again and looked away.  
 ** _'He's so cute~ I could eat him up!'_**  
 _''thanks little man~''_ I hugged the raven-haired boy, placed him on lap and rocked back and forth.   
A few seconds later, it knocked at the door and I told the person to come in.  
Corazon entered my room and showed me his notepad.  
 **Dinner is ready ________-chan :3**   
_''Oh um.. thanks Cora but.. I think I'll skip the dinner and stay in my room. Can you take Law with you?''  
''If ______-san will stay here and skip meal then I'll also skip it. So go away Corazon!'' _snarled the boy on my lap at the tall man and hugged me.  
 **You can't tell me what to do! Brat!  
** _''I'M NOT A BRAT YOU STUPID CLOWN!''_  
Corazon came closer to slap him.  
 _''STOP IT YOU TWO!''_ they looked at me with big eyes.  
 _''Stop hurting Law or I'll start hurting you Cora! And you...''_ I lifted Law up  _''Stop making Cora angry. It's childish and if you continued that he will never stop punching you!''_ I took a deep breath and let him down _''C'mon Law, time to eat. You're still growing.''_ my voice was calm and a bit sad.  
 _''But ________-san... I don't want you to be alone...''_ Law hopped back on to my bed and hugged me.  
 **Same here.. You have to be happy _______-chan! ):**  
 _''That's cute from you guys but...''  
''But me no buts ________-san!''_ Law interrupted me and Corazon nodded agreeing.  
 _''L-Law..''  
''Either you'll come with us and have dinner or we'll stay here with you. Basta!''_ Corazon nodded again with a serious expression on his face.  
 _''How are you talking to me? This is attempted blackmail you know?''_ **_'Youth these days... It bears repeating..'_** no one said a word.  
  
 _''You two are acting like divas. Fine then... I'll come with you.''_ Law jumped off of my lap and Corazon smiled like a dork and clapped his hands.  
 _''You two will be sorry for that later. Before we go I have to change my closes. I'm still in my Bikini from afternoon.''_ I got out of my bed and walked to the closet where my closes were. After they didn't went out I coughed slightly to signalize them that they should wait outside my room. They didn't move, all what Law and Corazon did was looking at me, both with a blush on the face.  
 _''Are you waiting for something special?''_ I crossed my arms in front of my chest and raised an eyebrow.  
 _''If we go out, then you could lock the door.''_ Law explained and I sighed.  
 _''Get a load of that... Fine!''_ I quickly grabbed some shorts, without looking which one I had I my hands, pulled them on and went with them to the dinning room where the entire family was waiting. Also the young master who looked at me with a raised eyebrow, what made me blush and the three of us took a seat. On my left sat Law who hold back a laugh 'cause of my face and to my right sat Corazon and the young master whose glance rested on me. At every dinner, my closes were formal. Not overly formal but formal enough and now... I was wearing a rainbow bikini-top and ripped jeans-shorts.  
 _ **'That's so embarrassing! I look like a pit chick! T-T'**_  
 _''_______!''_ The young master spoke, his glance still on me. I startled in surprise.  
 _''Y-Yes young m-master?''_ Law giggled and Í punched him underneath the table.  
 _''Can you please tell me why you are wearing a bikini at dinner? Normally you would wear something more formal.''_  
 _''Um... I...'' **'HE NOTICED MY NORMAL CLOSES?!'**_ my face was bright red and I throw a request-for-help look at Corazon who does nothing expect from grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at me and Law who does the same.  
 _ **'You two will pay for that...'** ''If it bothers you young master, then I'll go change.''   
I stood slowly up **'Sure it bothers him...**_ ' the feeling of sick- and sadness came back and I wanted do curl up and die.  
 _''You don't have to, It suits you. I just wondered. Sit back down and stay after dinner. I want to talk to you.''_ the young master said and continued eating.  
 _ **'was that a compliment? O-O'**_ my face was so red that a tomato would be jealous '' _S-Sure young master, T-Thank you.''_ I sat back down and started to eat while Law threw jealous glances at the young master and Corazon poked my side with his elbow still wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
After dinner everyone went to his room expect the young master and me.  
He looked down at me and smirked. It wouldn't take much for my heart to burst out of my chest.  
 _''Is everything alright _______? Your face is kinda red. I noticed that already earlier.''_  
 _''S-Sure!''_ my voice cracked and cleared my throat _''Um... sure, I-I'm fine young master. You really don't have to worry about me!''_  
I tried to smile but looked like a idiot. **_'Normally he doesn't notice things like that so fast... Does he know something?'_**  
 _''That's good. I started to worry a bit.''_ He smirked his toothy grin that I loved so much and my heart goes crazy.  
 _''I-Is there something else you want to ask or talk about, y-young master?''  
''Yea, there is something. At first, stop that 'young master', Doffy is fine. And the other thing, is there something you want to tell me?'' _his face turned serious and my heart stopped beading.   
_**'HE KNOWS SOMETHING!!** **Okay ______. Pull yourself together!'** ''Um... young master.. I mean Doffy. The thing is that...'' **'You can do it! TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!'**_ I took a deep breath _''Doffy I... I am in love with.....''_  
A loud crash interrupted me, I jumped in shock and turned around. _''Cora?'' **'Who else..'**_  
 _''Idiot! Now they know that we're around!''_ yelled Law in a muffled voice. **_'I will drown you two in Lava....'_**   
I walked to the closet where the crash came from and opened it so the two rolled out.  
 _''Can't I leave you alone for a few seconds? Jesus, Cora! What should I do with you? And you too young man! Off to bed with you, Law!''_ Corazon smiled his dork smile and rubbed the back of his head with a light blush in his face while Law grumbled something about that he wasn't a kid and walked away.  
The young master coughed slightly and I turned to face him.   
_''I see. Then, good luck you two. You have my blessing.''_ he smirked and I smiled back. **_'Wait.. WHAT!?'_**  
 _''EH?! No young.. Um Doffy it's not like...''_ Before I could explain this misunderstanding, the young master was gone.   
  
  
  
 _''This isn't true! That's quite untrue! It's completely unfair!!!''_ I punched and kicked my bed in frustration, Corazon sat next to me and blinked in shock.   
_''Also what do you want in my bed Cora?! GO AWAY!!!''_ my fist hit his arm but it doesn't bothers him.  
 _''I can't.. Doffy said that I have to sleep next to my woman and locked my room before he brought me to yours..''_ he said.  
 _''Gnaaaaah! That's so unfair! Now he's thinking that you and me are in love! Only because you and Law interrupted me as I own up my feelings to him!''_  
 _''I'm sorry ______-chan..''_ he murmured.  
 _''No! I'll not forgive y... wait... YOU CAN TALK!''_  
 _''Damn it..''_ he flicked his fingers _''Silent.''_ and all the noises from outside were gone.  
 _''Why are you able to talk?! Where are all the noises?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?''  
''Calm down ______-chan... It's not a big deal but please don't tell it to someone else... apropos, no one is able to here us now. I ate the Nagi Nagi no mi, I'm a calm-human.''_ Corazon explained and smiled.  
 _ **'Are you kidding me? What a stupid devil fruit.. well.. maybe not completely stupid. Meh..'**_  I calmed a little and yawned.  
 _''You should go to sleep ______-chan. It was a tough day for you I think.''_ He smiled apologizing and pulled the blanket over me.  
 _''And what's with you? You should also get a bit sleep. It's fine so come here to me 'my love'~''_ I giggled and he blushed.  
 _''Would it really be alright?''_ the redness on his face grew bigger.  
 _''Sure. As I said, it's fine.''_ a friendly smile came to my lips and he slipped under the covers.  
 _''Good night _______-chan..''_ mumbled my tall best friend.  
 _''Sleep well, moment-killer.''  
''Oi...''_  
  
  
 _''Doffy. I have to tell you something! I'm in love with you! Not with your brother! Please make yours!''  
''As if I would love someone like you.''_ He started to laugh and my world splintered in little pieces. The room began to spin around me and the laugh grew louder and louder.  
 _''Please! Enough!''_ tears rolled down my face.  
 _''________.''  
''Doffy please stop it!''  
''_______ wake up!''_  
I abrupt opened my eyes and sit up.  
 _''Cora?''_ Corazon looked extremely worried and hugged me tight to his bare chest.  
 _''It's alright. That was just a dream.''_ He said in a calming voice and stroked my back.  
 _''Thanks Cora...''_ it felt good to rest in his arms but I wished that it would be the young master who hold me tight and tried to calm me 'cause of a nightmare..  
It knocked at the door and a second later the young master stood inside my room.  
 _''Doffy!''_ I shrieked, covered myself and blushed heavily while Corazon wrote something on his notepad.  
Doffy chuckled and folded his arms _''Fufufu~ Look at my little brother. You not miss out on anything right? Fufufu~''_  
Corazon jumped out of the bed and waved his arms in all cardinal directions. **IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!**  
I peered out of my blanket and shrieked again _''CORA!''_  
He slowly turned around to face me _''NONONO DON'T TURN AROUND! KYAA!''_   my eyes were covered again and I wanted to cry   
_''WHY IN HELL ARE YOU NAKED!?''_ a noise of shock escaped his throat. He pulled his boxers back on and threw a apologizing look at me. **_'How can I explain this? I want to curl up and die T-T The second time in a few hours...'_**   
_''Doffy please go! And take your brother with you! NOW!''_ I started to threw random objects at them until they finally left me alone.  
 _''What a shame! Now it's over.... Doffy will never believe what I have to say after this!''_ I pulled the blanket over my body, buried my face in a pillow and started to cry.  
  
It took Ages until I finally left my room again. I'd told everyone that I had some kind of disease and that I don't wanted to give it to someone. Corazon came a few times 'cause he knew that I wasn't ill or something but I told him that I don't wanted to see him nor anybody else. The only person who was allowed to come inside was Law.  
  
I walked down the hallway and looked to the ground.  
 _ **'There's no use in wallowing in self-pity, ________-san!'**_ echoed Laws voice in my head.  
 _ **'He's right. I have to stop that.'**_ I sighed and went inside the dining room were the whole family were having lunch.  
 _''________-san is back!''_ yelled Baby 5, jumped off of her chair and rushed towards me closely followed by little Dellinger.  
Corazon stood quickly up and shined with happiness.  
 _''Welcome back _______. Are you feeling better?''_ said the young master and smirk his toothy grin.  
 _''Hey, Hey ________! Are you? Are you?''_ Trebol babbled. A little blush came to my face.  
 _''Err. Yea. I'm fine. Thanks young master..''_ I lifted Dellinger up, walked to my seat next to Corazon and Law and sat down with Dellinger on my lap. Corazon showed me a smile and gave me his notepad underneath the table.  
 **Are you really alright? Should I go away? It's okay for me if you want that.** My eyes met his and I could see that he really felt bad about it.  
 _''It's okay. I'm really fine.''_ I faked a smile and putted the notepad back in his hand.  
After eating I sat beside Law in the library, who was study some books about medicine, diseases and a big atlas of human anatomy.  
 _''You don't have to sit next to me the whole day and watch me _______-san.''_ he said without showing up from his books.  
 _''Hu? Um.. It's okay.''_ I smiled _''I like it and it's better than sitting in my room and stare into space.''_  
 _''If you think so...''_ spoke Law uninflected and scribbled something on a notepad.  
I sighed and stood up. I walked to the open window, dropped myself on the fluffy pillows and blankets which lay on the large window bench and stared outside. What I saw was the young master relaxing in my hammock with a book on his face.  
I buried my face in a pillow and groaned loudly which made Corazon, who entered the room, jump in shock and hit his head against the doorframe.   
_''Cora!''_ I jumped to my feet and rushed towards him  _''Are you okay?''_ he rubbed his forehead and sat up.   
 **Thanks ________-chan. I'm alright.**  the lovely dork smile popped up an his face and I gave him a leg-up.  
 _''You must be careful Cora...''_ I shook my head.  
 **Sorry^^'** He rubbed his head again and with a light blush on his face he quickly left the room.  
 ** _'What was that? He just came inside and than he ran away.. Did he avoid me?'_**  
With that I walked back to my room and changed my closes.  
  
I decided to relax at the pool, so that maybe I could talk to the young master.  
With my (f/c) Bikini and some jeans-shorts on, I walked outside where the sunset painted everything in romantic shades of orange.  
  
 _''_________-san! Play with us!''_ yelled Baby 5.  
 _''Later.''_ I gave back and sat down on a sofa next to the young master.  
 _''How mean!''_ she puffed out her cheeks and jumped inside the pool.  
I sighed **_'When you're older you'll understand me, Baby 5..'_**  
 _''What's wrong ________? Normally you wouldn't say no by the time the Kids ask you to play with them.''_ I heard from my left.  
 _''Young master! You're awake? I thought you were asleep.''_ my heart jumped a bit in shock.  
 _''How can I sleep when such a nice lady appears next to me Fufufu~''_ he stood up and a second later, the seat on my right was taken by him. He laid his arm around my middle, took a strand of my (h/c) locks and came closer _''And I told you that Doffy is fine didn't I?''_    
 ** _'OMGOMGOMG! He's so close! I can feel his breath against my skin! KYAAAAAA~'_** heat popped up on my face.  
 _''T-Thanks for the compliment young master.. I mean D-Doffy..''_ my heart was going crazy. The young master smirked what let me nearly fall into faint.   
He chuckled and lifted me on his lap **_'Lord have mercy!'_**  
 _''D-Doffy!''_ My face was redder than the reddest Tomato you could find on the grand line.  
 _''You don't have to be shy ________-chan~ I don't bite... Often~''_ **_'please somebody call me a doctor! I'm really sure that I need  one in a few moments! What happened to him?! Normally he wouldn't be like that! Am I dreaming again?'_**  his smile was driving me mad. He took my chin between two fingers and pulled me closer so that he was able to whisper in my ear.  
 _''It's really sad that my brother own your heart.''_ His lips brushed my ear what made me tremble in pleasure.   
_''He... don't own my heart. My heart belongs...''_ **_'Say it _______!'_** _''It belongs to... another person..''_ ** _'are you kidding me?!'  
_** The young master smirked and chuckled again _''Is that so? And who is that other person your heart belongs to, _______-chan?''_  
He drew me closer so that our lips were only inches away from another and his breath slightly tickled my face.  
 _''My heart belongs to...''_  
Corazon appeared behind me and poked my shoulder what made me jump in surprise and I turned around.   
**I have to talk to you. NOW!!** was written on the notepad in front of my eyes.   
_''WHAT THE HECK?! Cora... I swear I'll drown you in bread while you're asleep!''_ rage crawled up inside of me.  
The young master raised an eyebrow. _''Doffy I...''_ he laid a finger on my lips.   
_''It's fine ________. We'll talk after dinner.''_ he leaned forward _''Come to my room later~''_ after he had whispered that in my ear, he stood up and walked away.  
I turned again so I could face Corazon _''It would be more healthily for you when the thing you want to talk about is VERY important.''_  
Corazon nodded, took my hand and pulled me inside the mansion.   
  
_''So. What is so important that you interrupted me a second time? Don't you dare to say something stupid!''_  
He flicked his fingers and started to talk.  
 _''_________-chan I... Where should I begin...''_  in his eyes I could see the struggle inside of him and I felt a bit bad for what I'd said.  
 _''Since that day when I woke up beside you and I was able see how your (h/c) hair shine in the light of the morning sun... at that time I..''_ his inner struggle grew bigger.  
 _''What do you want to tell me Cora? Is everything alright?''_ with worry in my eyes, I laid a hand on his arm and tried to calm him. Cora took a deep breath.  
 _''I never liked my brother that much but since that morning I hate him more than anything else. I hate him for hurting you and that he didn't realize what a marvelous and beautiful woman he could have by his side. I want to kill him every time when he looked at you with that idiotic grin of his. I hate that he only notice your beauty by the time you wear some sexy outfits! If you would love me and not him I would treat you like a Princess. I would kiss you every second I could and hold you in my arms if you had a nightmare or something like that.''_ he came a bit closer.  
 _''Cora I'm sorry I don't get it...''  
''Look ________-chan.. what I want to tell you is that.... I'm in love with you!'' _and with that his slender arms hugged me tight to his chest and his soft lips were pressed on my ones.  
  
What I didn't knew was that the young master was watching us from a dark corner.


End file.
